Red Warrior Vol 1 5
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Unnamed outlaw Other Characters: * * ** Two Claws ** Wolf Paw Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Battle of the Chinook | Synopsis2 = Red Warrior returns to the village and is greeted by Nakomah the wise woman who helped birth him and taught him as he grew. She presents to him a fish hook made for him by Dawn Star as a profession of her love of Red Warrior. Nakomah tells the Red Warrior that he must use this fish hook to catch the great fish known as Chanook to prove his worthiness of Dawn Star's love. Red Warrior takes the hook and goes to the nearby stream where he spots Chanook and using all his skill manages to hook the massive fish. Chanook does not give up without a fight, and the mighty fish pulls the Comanche warrior into the river. However, the Red Warrior manages to out fight the fish pulling it to shore. As if fate were answering to this victory, Red Warrior looks up from his catch and sees Dawn Star standing across the river from him. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * Chinook Other Characters: * * ** Dawn Star Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Blind Man's Justice | Synopsis3 = Western tale. | StoryTitle4 = The Man Who Returned! | Synopsis4 = Western tale. | StoryTitle5 = Menace of the White Man! | Synopsis5 = A gang of white men led by a man named Fulsome are riding into Comanche territory with a wagon full of guns hoping to sell them to the Comanches. Stopping to set up camp for the night they are confronted by the local traders who tell them turn around with their cache of guns, but Fulsome and his men gun them down and bury their bodies. Shortly thereafter, Red Warrior and some braves come across the poorly buried bodies and decide to follow the tracks of the killers. To their surprise the trail leads them right into their own village where he finds Grey Eagle speaking with Fulsome. Red Warrior cautions his father not to buy the guns from Fulsome and his men, telling them of the traders that they killed along the way. Grey Eagle takes his son's advice and asks Fulsome and his men to leave. Later after setting up camp, Fulsome devises a plan to trick the Comanches into buying their guns. The next day they travel to a nearby Paiute tribe and shoots some of their brave. Then travelling into the Paiute village he convinces the chief that the Comanches murdered some of their warriors with guns, and tricks them into buying the guns. The gun dealers then rush over to the Comanche village and convinces Grey Eagle that the Paiutes are plotting to attack them and Grey Eagle buys their guns dismissing Red Warrior's concerns and unaware that the guns they are being sold are duds. When the two tribes clash, Grey Eagle soon realizes that their weapons do not work. Grey Eagle realizes that they have been tricked and calls the battle to the halt and explains everything to the Paiute chief. Making peace once again, the two tribes track down the white men and slay them for their crimes. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Fulsome Other Characters: * * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}